Grand Chase::Journey To Cynthum Valley
by bLoOdy-RaiNbOw-aLicE
Summary: This is the start of everything! :3


Sunrise awakes Elesis in the earliest hour of the day. It was 4 o'clock. Elesis jumped off from bed and fixed her bed; folded her blanket, fluffed her pillows and opened her windows.

She stretched her arms way up high and bended her back. As she leaned herself forward out the window opening.

"Ah! Sunshine! What a glorious hour to go out adventure!" she proclaimed.

She immediately took her wardrobe and headed for the bathroom to take her morning shower. She went inside the bathroom and drizzled her body with cold refreshing water. She took out the shampoo and bubbled her hair then rinsed it thoroughly; she hummed a lot and sang: _"I can't wait to kill all entities! Oh, I'm so great no one could despise of me! Yeah. Yeah! I have giant sword in my hand! I'm gonna slice them into two! Gonna break 'em up and throw it into you! Yeah!"_ (Practically, she was just saying it in a melody).

After that, she dried herself with a red body towel just hanging from above and wiped every drop of water.

She quickly ran upstairs and changed herself with decent set of clothes that was fit for an expedition ( an armor maybe) and she wielded out her giant Dragon's sword and put it in a case; And then packed her items in a small red backpack.

"Wait," she thought to herself. "About breakfast, Lire and the others are not awake yet…" she mumbled." Okay then, I'll cook food! Today, scrambled eggs and bacon."

But before she could actually reach out for the ingredients, the door suddenly cracked open. Elesis jerked. She nervously looked to that way. But she unexpectedly saw her rival, Ronan. _"And I even thought it was a monster, and it was .Damn moron!"_ she pouted.

"Oh, so you're already awake Miss Leader-pants. It's a secrecy that you're already awake at this hour.*smirks* I thought you were the laziest among all second to Ryan."

Ronan teased her while he took a seat near the dining table.

"_Why you, little…!"_

*turns away*

"Don't you dare piss me off, you got that?" she glared at him with her raging aura.

He just chuckled. "Ooh! What a scary threat!"*laughs out loud*

She turned hr back against him: Trying to avoid a fight with such a guy like him. She then fetched the ingredients she wanted. A couple of eggs and a pack of cured met in the fridge. She gently sliced the meat into halves.

She heated up the stove and dashed out a frying pan on her other hand. She gently poured cooking oil in it. While waiting for it to heat, she took the heating pot and mixed it with some coffee.

Ronan was still watching over her; smirking whenever a cup slips over her hand.

Elesis avoided not making any mistakes or any errors in doing the food because, it was her last time to cook for food for them.

Honestly, today was the day Sarah and her would go on a trip to a faraway place where no one could disturb them in practicing her spiritual training (Well, its part of her training of course…).

"Oh Crap!" She exclaimed. "My hand!"

That took Ronan's attention. "Hey, you alright Leader-pants?"

"Uggh! Shut the hell up! Err! I think I cut my hand…" she mumbles in compunction.

"Hey, lemme see it…" Ronan dashed into her.

"No! This is my hand!" she squealed. She did not notice that blood was flowing out from her deep cut.

"Ugh!" he said in frustration. He caught her hand and held tightly. He saw her bleeding hand.

"_Such a deep cut she has." _ He thought. He placed his lips on to her wound and gently sucked out her blood.

"Nnngh!" Elesis quivered. "Ouch! Aw! Aw! Aw!" *teary eyed*

Like a vampire, Ronan swiftly endured her blood. After clearing it, He then cleansed it with clear water near the faucet. He pierced his shirt off and made a bandage out from it. That held Elesis' wound in closure.

"Aw!" She complained.

"Try to hold still would you?"

The young girl pouted.

"Don't act like a child Elesis, You don't look cute in it." He commented.

"And who said that I'm cute? You dumb ass Moron!"

The both flustered.

"There!" he said; and abruptly shifting her hand away from him. He stood up and turned his back.

Elesis felt something inside her that made her cheeks go red.

"T-tha-thank y-you…" Elesis creakingly said.

"Just be careful again next time…"

Suddenly, Elesis smelled something. Like something was burned. Suddenly, Elesis remembered her cooking! The eggs were still in the frying pan.

"Oh no!" she yelled.

But it was too late, the eggs were already burned.

"I guess they will only have bacon for today…Oh sheesh! I'm an idiot! I've wasted food" she said in remorse.

Ronan stared at her with a nuisance. He ended up giving a great sigh.

"How on earth will you ever make food if you aren't paying attention to what you are doing?" he lectured her.

Elesis felt small again. _"There he goes again! The leader-like moron!"_

He fetched a dozen of eggs in his hand, a fork and a deep bowl enough to mix all eggs. He broke them into half and mixed them all together he added a pinch of salt and pepper then poured it in a clean frying pan.

He swiftly finished it of by garnishing it with chives.

"There, easy does it!" the Abyss Knight cheered with joy.

He looked at Elesis. He was shocked when he saw her crying. Suddenly his cheeks turned red.

"What now?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know…! I think there pepper got into my eye…"

He reached her face and tried to help her. "Let me …"

Elesis jerked; she pulled herself away same with Ronan's hand.

"S-sorry…"

"Y-yeah… I think, I'm going to eat now. Sarah would be arriving soon…"

*Knock!*

The two heard a knock at the main door.

"She must be it…" Elesis thought. "Hey, jerk face, prepare the table, now!" the Sword Master demanded the poor guy.(tsk, tsk…)

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Coming!" Elesis dashed through out the door with a low tone. Considering the fact that the rest were still sleeping.

"Good Morning to Elesis!"

It was Sarah.

"Come in, please," Elesis spoke nicely.

"I see."

The two girls entered the house with no noise at all.

"The others are still asleep so please, I need your cooperation." She sheepishly pleaded.

Sarah nodded and smiled.

They sat in the dinning area and started a conversation. Ronan, who was preparing food, was asked by Elesis to serve some coffee for them. At first he was hesitant but when Sarah smiled at him, He obeyed.

*kekeke* Elesis' evil laugh aroused.

"So, he has a weak point on innocent girls like her. So if that's the case, I'll always invite Sarah around…" Her dark aura filled the edges of her skin.

"That gives me the creeps…" Sarah thought to herself.

"Hey! Let's start breakfast!" Elesis provoked Sarah to eat with her.

"Wait!" she stopped her. "Proper manners, Elesis. Prayer first!"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

Sarah started a prayer and blessed their graces.

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Breakfast was done and Elesis and Sarah filled their stomachs with the delish foods. Ronan just stared and sipped coffee waiting for them to finish their coffees.

"We should get going Elesis; anyway, sun will come up…" Sarah said.

"Already?...hmmm…" she murmured.

"Yes, time passes fast you know…"

Elesis looked down. She started to frown.

"I'm gonna miss them…" *sniffs*

"Who in the world wouldn't miss you?" Lire's voice popped out the room.

"Lire?" Elesis was surprised.

"You dummy!" Arme hugged her.

"We'll miss you while you're away you know." Ryan added.

Lass only nodded at them.

"So you were awake after all?"

"Don't look a bit surprised you cutie!" mentioned Amy.

"Well actually, your singing woke us all up." Jin said.

"Huh? So you mean, you knew what was happening between me and…Ro-Ro…"

"Yep." They all said in unison.

Elesis turned red.

"And about the cut thingy in your hand and the pepper..."

"Shut it Arme!" the rest glared at her.

"I told you…" Lass sounded so concerned over her.

"Yeah…" *sniffs*

"Oh, where's Ronan?"

"Sorry for taking you long…"

They saw Ronan all geared up with his Tyrfing and a blue bag.

"And where do you think you're going?" Elesis raged.

"He's coming with us." Sarah explained.

Disbelieving, Elesis never thought that he would come with them.

"_Why him? Why of all the people in the world is supposed to be him?"_*confused*

"So, shall we head on?" Ronan asked the two.

"It's time to go Elesis."

"Wait." Lire ceased them. "Elesis, take care of yourself, okay?"

"Hm!" Elesis nodded.

Lire kissed her cheek and embraced her tightly. "Don't be such a dummy, okay?"

And the two girls departed from each other: bid goodbye and faced North for the beginning of their expedition.

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Author's Note : There, easy does it. Wait for my update next week. :3 puhleeze review.


End file.
